The Crew's Descendants
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Crossover with Beyond Good & Evil. Story sets and it's about Wild Kratts crew descendants in the future. Do not confuse it with Assassins's Creed! This is not about decendants who are using the same machine to saw memories of their deceased ancestors as in Assassins's Creed. This is about their life.


_I'm mostly not writing about OCs but Beyond Good and Evil (first and second, second is in progress and maybe it will be in games shops in 2020) sets in the future and I do not know, if the time trampoline from the Wild Kratts can be used for the travelling to the future. Beyond Good and Evil sets in 2435 so the descendants will have changed surname._

OC status

Name: Matthew Morales

Age: 23

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Species: Human

Skin color: Light

Home Planet: Alpha

Occupation; Programmer of personal spaceships

Something about me? My grandparents (maybe 12x) was a known biologist Chris Kratt and grandmother was an inventor Aviva Corcovado, daughter of known American inventor with Spanish origin and multi-millionaire Rafael Corcovado. I have a older cousin who is a grandson of older brother of my grandfather.

I'm working as a employer of company _Speed's Stars_ which produce personal spaceships. I work there on the software. My family has a rich history but in the present day nothing from the rich family herritage left. Over the years, the enemies of my family tried to ruin my family and kill the most important family members. So that my family can be saved, my grandfather gained his death and everything what my 12x grandparents build he destroyed.

My father grew up on the street and he was a space pirate. My mom was a scientist, she examined almost all the planets in these couples of solar systems. She told about my family before I goes on the freshman year in high school and she from the unkown reason dissapeared. Since that I've never seen her before. So my father raised me from my 15 years. Thanks to him, I found a hobby in a space technology, and so I goes study programming software of spaceships in secondary vocatinal school. Unlike most of the space pirates who were parents was fun with him. He teached me how to drive spaceships and to lie about having a driving license. When I was 16 I experienced a few chases and shoots with police. He basically teached me how to be a space pirate, criminal and maybe he thought, that I will follow his footsteps. When I was 18 he gave me his good old faithful weapon. He was dissapointed when I told him, that I didn't want to be a criminal. But then he realised, that he was supossed to wait this, when my mother's ancestors were Kratt brothers.

And now something about my parents and place where I live.

I live on the habitable planet Alpha. This planet has two moons. Except humans and aliens you can met here a lots of humans species which did not existed 300 years before. Literally they are real life furries. It's the same history as American civil war from the planet where my family comes- From the Earth. Earth- it's also answer to guestion why they all looks like crossbreed between humans and Earth animal species. There are a lots of cities in these all solar systems and planets in. There are a mixture of cultures of Earth nations.

It looks like here same as in _7th Element_.

One of my friends is also my older cousin- Ethan. His grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grandfather is older brother of my grandfather Chris- Martin. They were both scientists who were known for the fighting with villians and examining and protecting animals with the suits of creature power. Ethan has brown hear and blue eyes. He did it to a policeman yet he would be good as a pirate.

And there are my friends. They also know they family history. They are also descendants of the Wild Kratts crew and so, I'm thinking about, that someone carried on, so the descendants of these friends know.

There is a rest of my crew.

Ryan- he is one of these furries. I know him since elementary school and he is fox sapien. He has a billed work of reward hunter.

Beenie- Grandson of one of inventors from the crew of my grandparents. Koki. He's working as a hacker. He has a younger sister who is married and has two children.

Victoria- Granddaughter of third inventor of my grandfather's crew- Jimmy Z. Her work is chemist.

Natasha- my girlfriend. Her family has roots in Russia on Earth. My family's roots are in Europe (before discovering America) and USA. She is working as librarian.

My older cousin also has a girlfriend but she is not a member of this crazy crew. Allegedly for the protection. You want to know what me and my crew do? We are adventurers and we want to find out who stood behind the brokes of our families. And maybe find descendants of that villians, if they do not continue what their ancestors were doing.


End file.
